The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of apricot tree, herein after referred to by the cultivar name ‘Suaprinine.’ The new variety originated by hybridization, and was first hybridized by Bruce Mowrey. The new variety was first selected by David Cain and was evaluated by David Cain and Terry Bacon near Wasco, Calif. in Kern County.